Enemies (Payday 2)
Security Guard Bain's Description The standard security guard, poor schmucks who just happen to get in the way of big bad robbers too often - these guys won't pose too big a threat. A quick blow to the head with your rifle should do it. Overview The security guard is the weakest enemy in game, armed with either a Chimano 88 pistol or a Compact-5 submachine gun. Most guards wear white uniforms, but at certain locations – usually government-related – they wear black suits with a flashlight and sunglasses. Since the first Payday, the security guard has been given a significant overhaul. Some guards have donned a Kevlar vest, which makes them slightly more durable. When you are not detected, you can kill a guard with one melee strike or one shot from any weapon. The guard generally patrols a semi-random route, and often pauses at busy or important areas. When a security camera is destroyed, the nearest guard may respond and investigate it. If he sees the destroyed camera, he will raise the alarm, or check to see what is wrong with it, then resume patrol. If a guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist, then a player will have 5 seconds (As of Patch 24) to answer his pager once it has gone off or an alarm will be raised. If the player cancels interaction with a pager, or if too many pagers have already been answered by the crew – two without the Smooth Talker skill and four with it – then the operator will raise the alarm. When a guard decides to raise an alarm, the guard will stop, draw his weapon, and call an operator using their earpiece. If the guard is killed at any point before the call is finished, then no alarm will be raised. A guard will raise an alarm shortly after detecting any of the following: *Unsuppressed gunfire. *Cries of pain from a guard if killed in close proximity to another guard. (If the player does not have Shinobi Aced). *A dead body, bodybag or Dominated guard. *A zip-tied civilian. *A broken camera. *A criminal. *A drill. *A saw. *A broken or open window. *Some doors are open. (Most notably the server room doors on Day 3 of Framing Frame). *Being affected by ECM Feedback. *A panicking civilian. If a player attempts to intimidate a guard and the guard does not back down, the guard can approach the player and handcuff him. The player must then take a full minute to remove their handcuffs unless assisted by a crew member. They can also handcuff the player if a guard sneaks up from behind them. If the player intends to intimidate a guard, they must have the Dominator skill and also must be in close to mid-range. If done successfully, the guard will drop his weapon and get down on his knees after being shouted at 3 times. In this state, the player may either use them as a hostage in case a fellow member is in custody or convert them to their side if they have the Joker skill. Note that Joker can no longer be used during the stealth portion of a heist (changed in update 24). If the player really wants to guarantee a guard hostage, it is advisable to intimidate a guard with friends. It is also possible to intimidate as many guards as you like, but the player must have shouted at one of the guards once, then shout at the next after he has been alerted. The player must be careful not to shout them down to the ground otherwise you won't be able to dominate anyone else. If you have a skilled enough group put together, then it's possible to dominate every guard on every heist. To counter a failed intimidation, the player can shoot or melee the guard to damage his health then attempt to intimidate him again. However, during this process, the guard may fire his weapon, which will alert any guards or civilians who are in range of the sound. In the Armored Transport DLC heists, guards also spawn with the transports. They have the same behavior and same weaponry, but wear red Gensec uniforms. Metropolitan Police Bain's Description The bread and butter of the police force normal coppers have standard training and a pretty good aim, though their survivability and firepower are limited. Overview Also known as the police officer or street cop, the police uses either the Chimano 88 pistol, Bronco .44 revolver (As of Patch 13), Reinfeld shotgun, or Compact-5 submachine gun. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised, and are the first responders. The street cop may wear a Kevlar vest for slightly more endurance (which occurs more frequently on higher difficulty levels), and those with shotguns can be identified by their dark blue coats. On lower difficulty levels, street cops appear throughout the first assault wave, but are rarely present afterwards. On Overkill difficulty, they do not appear at all aside from the one or two pairs who arrive in police cars on certain heists; the Hostage Rescue Team usually arrives first, 10–20 seconds after the alarm is triggered. Note that in heists like the Jewelry Store, Mallcrasher, Ukrainian Job and GO Bank, these guys can occasionally spawn outside of the main objective. One or two of them will be a normal uniform cop, while the other one will be a Kevlar vest cop. They function just like the guards when they see a criminal. Only difference is that when they're killed, no pagers will need to be answered. Rarely, elite Metropolitan Police agents may appear during assault waves on higher difficulties. These officers always use the Bronco .44 revolver; they should be considered high priority targets as they can fire very quickly, but still have low health. SWAT Team Bain's Description Blue SWAT: A common sign of things getting heated are spotting these guys. The Special Weapons and Tactics squads are the guys who arrive at the scene when the normal cops can't handle it. Yellow SWAT: These guys are the standard frontline heavy response unit. They're field agents with specialist training in counter-terrorism, containment and urban assault. They're well equipped and experienced, so don't under-estimate them. Overview The SWAT team is comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfeld 880, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy throughout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving suppressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacement of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). On Overkill they don't spawn, but they can rappel down from helicopters in a few heists. On Overkill, they will spawn as 2 man teams along with the Taser to back them up during assaults and in between. If more than 1 taser spawns on overkill then they will sometimes split from the taser and join up with other 2 man teams and move together while the tasers will join up with each other. They also output the same damage as FBI units on Overkill so make sure you kill them first before anything else. FBI: Hostage Rescue Unit Bain's Description Some agents don't come to the party to talk. These agents expected a fight, and dressed for one. Don't expect them to talk; they've already picked violence as their course of action. Overview Rescue Units are armed with the Compact-5 and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. There is also another variant with suspenders and the CAR-4 Rifle, beware of this variant because they deal insanely high damage. They maintain a similar appearance to their counterparts in the original Payday. They appear in between assault waves and attempt to move in and rescue hostages. Unlike the Swat units, HRUs, and MFRs, they inflict more damage, making them more threatening in groups. *Unlike the first game the FBI have a far greater presence in game during the later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C. bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. FBI Agent.png|Bain's Description: All agents have to have a first field day, and these guys have bad enough luck to have to spend it with you. Don't group these guys together with regular cops though, because these guys are specialist. FBI Agent (2).PNG|Bain's Description: These guys have seen some action - they're prepared, even though they aren't part of assault teams. They're just veterans and you aren't the first criminal they've shot to death. FBI: Heavy Response Unit Bain's Description These guys are the FBI's special ops. They're trained to take control over hostile situations, they execute a ruthless shoot-to-kill policy and they are faster than their heavily armed colleagues. Overview Armed with CAR-4 Assault Rifle and the Reinfeld 880, the FBI HRU are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on very hard difficulty (partially mixed MFR's) and above. They can be recognized by the dark green and black uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. In certain heists it is possible for a FBI HRU to deploy tear gas into a building's ventilation system. Once they have done this, visible green clouds of gas will appear, standing in that area will rapidly damage the player. It is possible to quickly run through the cloud, but the player will take significant amounts of damage, so the gas blocks off the area for practical purposes. This can be prevented on any Bank Heist by listening for Bain's verbal warning that they are landing by helicopter on the roof, and killing the HRUs that land before they deploy the gas into a ventilation shaft. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responder Bain's Description These trained 'professionals' are the only ones coming close to matching the bulldozer but with one difference. They come in packs. They've trained for everything and are a force to be reckoned with. Overview The second most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but have completely bulletproof armor plating covering their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire taken on all parts of their body except for the head and neck. They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other non-special Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units will only spawn on Very Hard and Overkill, mixed with the significantly less dangerous HRU units, or spawn in pre-scripted circumstances that will come with a verbal warning from Bain. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid too many of them crowding into a small area. It is a good strategy to aim at their head with a powerful single shot weapon, such as a M308, Bronco .44, or Deagle. It may take several head shots, but the increased power and accuracy of single shot weapons means that less ammo will be used than if a fully automatic weapon was used. It is recommended to use a scope to assist in scoring head shots, because unlike lesser units that will still receive damage from chest hits, shots against a Maximum Force Responder's torso are completely wasted. Shotguns are also highly effective against them at close range, as it appears that even partial head shots with the shotgun's spread pattern will cause full head shot damage to them. A Mastermind with the Joker skill can convince a MFR to fight against his allies, although they are the most difficult type of police in the game to intimidate. It is recommended to knock them down with a melee attack or concentrated fire before attempting to surrender the MFR to avoid repeatedly taking return fire from him during failed conversion attempts. If he is successfully converted, he becomes a powerful ally, as the majority of gunfire from his former allies will hit his bulletproof torso instead of his vulnerable head, though enough stray shots will still eventually kill him. He makes a good "meat shield" for this reason. It is also good to note that, while the MFR is considered to be the toughest non-special unit in the game, he deals less damage than the HRU. In Bank Heist, one MFR will come with the two HRUs in the helicopter and he can also deploy tear gas in the bank's ventilation system as with the HRUs. It is advised to kill the MFR first as they try to deploy gas sooner than the HRUs do, as well as having more health and protection. GenSec Elite SWAT Team Overview GenSec Elite SWAT units only appear on the Death Wish difficulty along with the "Skulldozer". While they lack the bulletproof plating of the MFRs, they pose a much more significant threat, as each individual possess significantly more health, damage output and accuracy than any other standard law enforcement unit. Additionally they spawn at significantly higher rates and act much more aggressively than other standard law enforcers. Elites are very accurate and carry either a modified JP36 rifle with the same camo as their uniform and a unique sight (HHS), a UMP-45 or a Benelli M4 (neither weapon is available to players). They spawn in massive numbers and constantly rush the crew to overwhelm them. It is advised to immediately deal with these units once they arrive. Gangs They are found on select heists. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. It should be noted that, like the previous game, gangsters cannot be cuffed, and have to be killed. There are currently three different factions of gangs and an unknown Russian mobster group. While they differ in appearance, they behave and function the same. These factions are: *''Overkill MC: A biker gang. They are attempting to locate and steal a Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information the group must steal. They are also suing a Swedish Game Development studio for using their name. Unlike other gangsters, they only use the Chimano 88 Pistol. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. *The Cobras: A street gang who wear red clothing, making them much more noticeable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats and have a chance of appearing on Day 1 of Big Oil making a drug deal with the Overkill MC. They only use the Mark 10. *The Mendoza Cartel: A Colombian gang who wear civilian style clothing. Care should be taken to not mistake them for Civilians. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. They only use the Mark 10. *Russian Mobsters'': An unknown Russian mob. They act as bouncers for the Nightclub dressed in jackets. They only use the Mark 10. Big oil 1 biker gang.png|Informations on the Overkill MC Biker Gang. Cobras.PNG|Informations on the Cobra Gang. Mendozas.PNG|Informations on the Mendoza Cartel Gang. Bugs *On Console. Sometimes the guard will report finding a body even if nobody has been killed. *On Console. If you intimidate a law enforcer just before an assault wave begins to release a teammate from custody and get to release the same law enforcer, the interaction to release the law enforcer may glitch to some or all players causing the player in custody to spectate the mission until it's over or until the player is released after a certain amount of time. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Enemies (Payday 2)